


Sweet As A Cyberkitten (Jazz/Megatron)

by GunTotingScienceNerd



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunTotingScienceNerd/pseuds/GunTotingScienceNerd
Summary: Tumblr prompt by Sumkitty who asked for Megatron/Jazz - 'Sweet at a cyberkitten'





	

**Author's Note:**

> I borrowed the idea of snugly Megatron from a RP Radio Cybertron and I had going.

“For a big bad warlord, you’re a sweet as a cyberkitten in the morning with your big ole cuddly self.” Jazz purred near Megatron’s audial. His reward was a huffed laugh as the larger mech curled his arm tighter around him. 

“For all your snooping around my bases I figured you would have known that already.” The rasp of his voice much more prevalent in the mornings. 

“Not like I made you my personal mission during the war. Not like I’d have been able to get this close either. Your security head was a paranoid as mine.” Jazz traced the swirls across Megatron’s chest. 

A crimson optic cracked open to peek at the still dull blue visor. “True, and it isn’t like we could have indulged in these more pleasant activities if we had been in this close proximity during the war. All the more reason to enjoy its end.” 

A small black thumb traced the much abused lower lip that he longed to kiss again, “Yeah these morning are much more fun anyway. Nice to be able to laze around and enjoy down time.” 

“Much,” a slow soft smile drew across his lips before he captured the teasing thumb for a quick hard suck. 

Jazz didn’t try to hide the full body shiver that coursed through him. “I think I’ve changed my mind.” His thumb was not released but a hum against it was given in answer. “You’re not a cyberkitten, more like a metalico-minx.” 

This time his thumb was released with the purr leaving his lips free to be captured.


End file.
